


Dominated Love Slave

by CrowleysBabe



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But we still love him, Collars, Dark Character, Dark Loki, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Masturbation, No Lube, Nudity, Oral Sex, Ownership, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Slave Reader, Slavery, Slow Build, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Reader, Threats, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence, forced lesbian sex, loki is a little shit, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally can see who called you and almost all the girls in Asgard. He's the man who all the single women desire, he's smart, powerful, handsome.<br/>Loki.<br/>And, suddently, you know why you're here. The dark prince is looking for a "slave". Which means, he can do whatever he desires with the girl he chooses now. Until Loki get tired of her or until she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Dominated Love Slave (song by Green Day)
> 
> Sympathy for the Devil (song by Rolling Stones)
> 
> I had a lot of problems to post the whole chapter cuz im on my cellphone. Buuuut, now I can - thanks to my boy's laptop! Hope you dont be disapointed for updating it like this. I needed to!  
> Enjoy <3

The hall goes silent as the prince gets in, closing the thick dark wooden doors behind himself. You cannot see much of the prince, the others girls in front of you do not give you a good view of him.  
You can hear heavy boots hitting the stone ground as he walks around the room. He is asking questions to the others girls and, when satisfited, goes to the next girl and it keeps on this pace until he stop in front of you.  
Raven hair, green eyes, pale skin and tall. So tall that near at you, you are petite.  
You finally can see who called you and almost all the girls in Asgard. He id the man who all the single women desire, he is smart, powerful, handsome.  
Loki.  
And, suddently, you know why you are here. The dark prince is looking for a "slave". Which means, he can do whatever he desires with the girl he chooses now. Until Loki get tired of her or until she dies.  
A "slave" will follow every one of Loki's orders without desobedience. It might be clean up his room, bring him food or books, sex, whatever pleases him.  
Your heart skip a beat when you see him. You always did everything you could to not be a slave. And now, here you are.  
You feel every skin in your body stand in precaution and an unknown fear when his hand touch your cheek, stroking it gently. You do not move an inch, praticly do not even breathe.  
But you cannot take off your eyes from his. You look at him straight in those beatiful green eyes without blink. You know you should not do it. He might not approve it. Still, you cannot stop.

"What is your name, darling?", Loki asks, his voice deep and sexy. 

"(y/n)", you reply, almost a whisper.

"It is you", he says, a small, but satisfited smile on his face. "Come with me, (y/n)"

You swallow dryly as Loki guides you out of the hall and tell the gards to release the other girls.  
You follow him, one step behind and keeping your eyes down - as you always have been told to do.  
You stmach twists in a knot when you think abou being a slave. You swallow a lump in your throat and try to calm down. Which it is not so bad, is that every Loki's ex-slave says how good he is, what a gentleman he is. A little bit too harsh, but still a perfect lover and man.  
So, if you do not make him mad, you will be fine. Right?  
You have been cruely abused by others men. Kings, princes, warriors, uncontable men. Maybe Loki will be better. If you be good with him, not answer back, do not make him angry or anything, he will not be so bad.  
You almost pray for it to be true. To Loki be not so bad.  
Before you can tell, Loki stops and opens a door and make a gesturing to invite you to get in the room. It is a expansive and sumptuous chamber, with a large bed and closets. There is books you have never seen before laid on a small wooden table next to the bed. Also, you notice a high mirror in a corner, in front of it a beautiful golden chair. It is all gorgeous.  
Your old room was the oposite and not comfortable at all. It was too small to fit your bed, books and a few dresses. It smelled like rotten meat - no matter how many times you washed everything. 

"You will live here now. As I wake up only after dawn, so do never make me wake before it is time", Loki informes you. "There is new clothes for you in the closet at the left. You can wear anything you wish. But if I tell you to wear certain clothes, you will do so. Do you understand?"

You nod, eyes down. 

"Use words, (y/n)", he hisses, clearly upsad for your conduct.

"Yes, sir", you reply, trying not to gag with your own words. "I understand"

Loki smirks. "I will be busy today. So, you will be able to acquaint yourself with the room", he is about to leave, but stops himself and turn around, facing you. "Do not leave the room while I am not here"

And what he does next is the thing that surprises you the most: Loki kiss you. Touching his warm lips softly against yours, then, without a goodbye, he leaves you in the large and cold room.

******

You still cannot believe that it has been a few hours ago when you were at home, saying "See you later" to your little sister, giving your father a kiss on the forehead. Trying to find a way to not receive any kind of attention or look interesting in the Royal calling.  
It feels like a dream - or a bad dream, at least. Nothing specific against Loki, of course. But you cannot bear the thought of not seeing your sister or father anymore. They are so important to you and your chest gets tight thinking about your beloved ones without you. And you, without them.  
You know why you are here, why you are being well treated and feed. You will not be here to clean things for Loki. You will, without doubts, be a sex slave.  
You know lots of girls like you, who have been kidnapped by princes, kings, warriors and others kind of men who have some sort of power. Few men are described as 'not so bad'; others, the girls do not last more than a week. Some are beaten to death or comet suicide.  
Loki is always described as 'harsh' and 'incredible lover'. You really hope to him not to be too harsh to you. He already scares you so much you flinch when you see him.  
You wait patiently for the servant came to your chamber to show you the things you will need for your meeting with the prince. Your feel a lump in your throat when you think about what Loki might do to you once you are in his chamber. No one can help you, the slaves are property that belong to their, lets say, masters. This means, no one can do anything for an abused or battered. Because they do not care, they cannot care about a broken or old toy. They just ignore the slaves.  
The only “good” thing that comes from this whole deal is the money received by the families who had their daughters/sons kidnapped. They are protected by the royal family. The not good thing – many of them -, is that the “slave” cannot meet her/his family without the master’s consent. And that terrifies you really bad. You cannot stand the thought of being away from your family.  
You try repress the tears that are threatening to roll down your cheeks and focus on the soft carpet beneath you. You laid on the bed once, but as soon you were falling asleep, it felt as the sheets were going to trap you, so you crawled to the carpet. A large, green and golden carpet. The last thing you remember before sleep for good is the fluffy material between your fingers.

******

You wake up, hoping - almost praying - for all of this to be only a nightmare. But it is not. The first thing you notice is the tray that is placed near at you. There is a huge lunch on it. Cheese - at least three different types -, bread, multiple kinds of fruits, tea and grape juice.  
Your stomach aches by hunger, but you do not take a bite from anything. Slowly, as you fear that the food might harm you, you push the tray away.  
Sitting up, you look around. And cannot help but feel like the walls are closing around you, making it hard to breathe. A claustrophobic sensation gets to you. You have not ever been forbidden of leaving your room. The very best thing about your family was the way how you loved you each other, no matter what and never got So you have never been confined to a bedchamber or any kind of chamber, to be clear.  
And, honestly, you do not enjoy the feeling at all.  
You think about opening a window, to let wind blow through the room. But there is only two narrow windows and they are too high for you to reach.  
As you watch the sky, looking through the small window, you see the sun rising. Dawn. How long have you slept?  
You try to relax and breathe. And you see the door. That is when you realize that you are sitting on the floor, hands grabbing tightly at the thin material of the light blue dress. It is a gorgeous, but simple dress. It belonged to your mother before her death. And how you both have similar frames, it suits you well.  
You get on your feet and walk towards the door. But before you can try to open it, a servant does it and enters the room. She is not much older than you and has her long red hair made in a tight bun on the top of her head and big hazel eyes. The servant has in her freckled hands a big tray with your food.  
You watch her carefully, without blink and frozen at the spot where you are stopped by the two tall guards that stand behind you.

"I apologize for them, m'lady", the servant says, softly. "But they are necessary and required by Prince Loki himself. I..."

"I don't care", you reply, weakly. Well, you feel weak. "I just need to know how long I have been here"

She seems confused, but still says: "You slept for the whole night. Something around... half day, m'lady"

"Thank you", you mutter, starring at your feet.

She smiles shyly, bows, leave, taking the other tray with her and close the door behind her as she passes.  
You sigh sadly and look at the food. Your stomach ache and your body feel weak. But you still do not touch the food. There is a lump in your throat that you cannot swallow and the loneliness and homesickness makes you want to cry. You do not cry. After all, you find yourself too tired to cry.  
You drag your weakened and shaking body to the bed. You cannot sleep, but you can get some rest. Try to get better. But that is what you do not do.  
You get on your feet and go to the door. Your hand tugs the door handle and, once you twist it - for your horror and desperation -, it is locked. Oh, dear, locked!  
Not for too long, thought. As you lift your hand way, the door is open and your stomach sinks.  
Loki is starring at you straight in the eyes.


	2. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Breathe - song by Pearl Jam

Loki is starring at you straight in the eyes.

"My, my, trying to leave alredy?", the prince tsks, delivish. 

You take one step behind, not being able to think straight. The raven haired man makes you feel threatened in every way and that is scary. You swallow hard, bitting your lower lip and not knowing what to say. If you should apollogize, nod or... or what?

"Answer me!", Loki hisses as you cringe. Yes, you forgot, he likes clear answers.

"I'm so sorry, sire. I just... could not...", you stumble. Now, it seems so stupid your fear of being locked. You bow your head, starring at his boots. You feel your cheeks burning in shame and your heart racing in fear. "Forgive me, please"

You whine when his slender fingers grab your jaw tighly, nails digging in your skin. Your hands wrap around his wrist, trying to make him loose his grip.

"Why are you apologizing, little one?", Loki asks, anger burning in his deep green eyes, but a smirk plays on his lips. He has got you and he knows it.

"I... don't know", you whimper, his grip on your jaw becoming painfully. Too tight. "Please, don't hurt me, sire. Please..."

"I appreciate that. You are polite", the raven haired man says, almost amused. While his other hand stroke your hair. "Saying 'please' and all. And, no. I will not harm you, (y/n). Do I have reason to do so?"

You shake your head as no, and, remembering how Loki demands vocal answers, you whisper: "No, sire"

Your knees are weak and you fall to ground when he lets go of your jaw. Your cheeks red as they never had been before. Mixed feelings take control of you. Fear, desesperation, hopelessness, qualm and a chill in your spine that you cannot explain well. You feel everything black for a momment before you can focus again.  
You do not dare to move an inch from where Loki left you. Your body does not seem to obey your brain, your prey instincts ignoring every politeness you have ever learned as you keep yourself sitting on your heels, elbows on your thighs and head on your hands.  
Waiting for a punishment or something similar to it.   
But you feel his large hands lift your face to meet his eyes. And this time, he is surprisingly gentle. Not scary at all.

"You are pale and looking weak, little one", Loki whispers. And, even more surprisingly, he sounds worried. "Have you eaten?"

"... n-no", you mutters, trying look stronger. You do not want to seem vulnerable or fragile before his eyes. In this moment, thought, you are. And you both know it. "Not... hungry"

Loki sigh and, tugging on your arms lightly, lift you from the ground. The prince leads you to the bed and lay your fragile body onto the soft couch. You are put in a sitting position and the tray is placed on your thighs.

"You are going to eat or I will be forced to tie you up and push the food down your throat", he growls when you are about to tell him that you do not want to eat. But the idea of being pinned down and helpless, having Loki forcing you to eat does not seem too good. So you have no choice but obey.

He watches you all the time, not saying a single word. You feel embarassed by the way he stares at you. Trying to ignore it, you look down at your food and focus on eating.  
When you feel like you cannot eat one more grape, Loki takes the tray away from you and places it on a small table near at the washroom door.

"Do you feel better, little one?", he asks, sitting beside you and putting your hair behind your ear. You flinch under his touch. You are still too afraid to trust him.

You are about to tell him to not call you 'little one', but he is worried. Which is weird, he cares about you. Therefore, you swallow your anger and reply: "Yes, I am better. Thank you"

"Are you afraid of me, darling?", Loki inquires, touching your cheek. And without thinking, you flinch. Again. You curse yourself for it.

"... n-no", you lie. Of course you are afraid of him, he's powerful and dangerous and... well, scary. What if you misbehave or desobey Loki and he make your family pay for it? Then, yes, you are totally afraid of the raven haired man, but maybe he will not like to hear it. "I am not... afraid"

"Yes, you are", he chuckles, softly. And then, gently lay a hand on your chest, way too close to your breasts for your liking. Without even think, you lift your hand to push him away - which is stupid, because you are here to have sex with him. But he does not allow you to escape from his touch, wrapping his longs and pale fingers around your both wrists and pinning them on your lap with his free hand. "Relax, I will not harm you, I just want you to know how fast your heart is beating"

You stop struggling against his tightening grip and pay attention. Your heart is racing, beating against your ribs so fast it hurts; your breath is barely short desperate gasps that you can manage to let out and drag in again; Loki's fingers on your wrists might feel your blazing pulse.   
Your body screams fear and, surely, Loki can hear you.   
You try to ease your breath, relax your tensed muscles. You can see your reflection into those beautiful and misunderstood green eyes. What you see does not looks like the girl who left her house, promising her dad and sister she would come back. You see a prey, a really scared prey, who cannot run, who is caged and lost and helpless. If you can see it so clearly, Loki might do the same.

"Tell me, little one, what is wrong?"

You bite down at your lower lip and bow your head, wishing you could escape from his intense gaze, from this prison-room, from this sumptuous castle. You just want to go home.  
You curse under your breath when Loki grabs you hardly by the chin to make you face him. 

"I can easily cause a huge damage to that broken family of yours if I am not pleased with your behave", he hiss, brows frowned. So angry, so intimidating, but handsome after all. "And, I do not feel pleased at all with your disrespectful silence"

"I'm sorry, my lord", you beg, with wide pleading eyes. "Do whatever you please against me, but, please, don't harm my family"

"So, answer me!", Loki growls, letting go of your wrists, but still holding your chin. You cannot help but flinch as his voice goes louder. 

"You... scares me... sometimes", you mutters, wanting so hard to disappear or to say it too low, so Loki cannot hear you. "Don't get me wrong, sire, but I..."

"It is fine", he replies, releasing your chin. Not sounding angry or even hurt. But his tone clinical and his face without any emotion. "Much people fear me when too close to me", you feel your stomach twist in a weird feeling. Guilt?,"You would not be first, little one"

"Sire... I am so...", you start, trying to apologize. But failing terribly.

"A servant will came and help you with clothes and the bath. Once you are done, she will lead you to my chamber", the prince orders, coldly, getting up from the bed. You swallow hard, knowing what will happen in the chamber. "Do not take too long, you will not like if I came to get inpatient", he is about to leave, but he stops for a moment to say: "And, when we are alone, you may call me Loki"

You give him a small smile and reply, without hesitation:

"Yes, Loki"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Im avoiding Loki and Reader's "private meet" - if you know what I mean - too much. It'll worth. - promise *naughty smirk*  
>  Im not sure about this chapter. I feel like its kind of boring :/ but I love to know what you think and read your comments  
> Hope you all like it   
> PS.: Thank you all for the comments and kudos. Gotta love you and hope you're still with me


	3. She Laugh, I Nearly Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laugh, I nearly died - song by Rolling Stones
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter Ill introduce a new female character who is not friendly. Buuut she'll be charming as hell and a bitch. Also, will make Reader's life a hell. Heheheheheh

You are swimming in boredom and anxiety, doing nothing more than walk around the chamber and look at the books and fear your meeting with the prince in his chamber. You cannot keep focus on the words in front of your sore eyes. You only had sex once, so you are not experient at all. And, somehow, you fear Loki. He scares you when he is angry and it is difficult to say when he will be gentle or harsh.   
You sigh heavily, wishing you could disappear or just go away. Loki would not allow you to go back home. What frightens you most is what the prince will do when he finds out you are no longer virgin. Your burry your face you a pillow, trying to get away from reality and the lack of sound comforting you a little.  
You stand, think that perhaps you can read and try to distract yourself. But you hear a knock on the door - so soft that you would not pay attention to it if you were nor so aware to someone coming -, and a female's voice asks:

"May I came in?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid the door is... locked", you reply, sadly. Yet, the woman goes in, walking fast and closing the door behind herself.  
She, definitely, is not a servant. The woman is dressed in luxurious satin black dress, as everything about her. Her long blond hair is made in a golden braid that falls over her bony shoulder. You, unintentionally, grabs a handful of the cheap and thin fabric of your dress and cannot help but feel threatened by the unknown woman. Her dangerous eyes scanning every inch of you with curiosity and hate.

"So, are you Loki's new slave?", she asks, leaning in too close to you for your liking and grabbing your chin forcefully.

"Y-yes, my lady", you mutter, and, surprisingly, she laughs. A loud humorless laugh.

"Who could say that the finest man I have ever known would rather have any poor ugly whore than a lady", her words dripping in poison and contempt. 'Ugly whore'? Who is this woman? And, even more important, what does she wants?, "Because, I mean, Loki deserve lot better than you..."

"Who are you... lady?", you interrupt her, getting really upset about what she is saying. Who is she to treat someone like that?

"My name is Hael", the gorgeous woman says, grey eyes narrowed while looking at you as if you are some sort of disgusting insect that she wants to kill. You cannot help but feel bad and hideous. Why does she hates you so much? "And I suppose you are (y/n)"

"You know my name, I know yours", you growl, pushing her hand away, forcing her to let go of your chin. "You may leave now, Hael"

She chuckles wickedly: "Do you think I will take orders from a royal slut?", suddenly her cold eyes go darker and her mocking tone turn into a sharp and threatening growl: "No, no, no, dear", you whine and curse yourself for it when her long fingers lock around your throat. You try to push her away, but Hael is too strong. You feel all the air in your lungs leave you as you are pushed against a wall by the tall lady who still holds your neck, almost choking you. You tug at her slender arms for support.

"Let.me.go!", you orders, jaw clenched in anger and gasping for the lack of air. "Or I swear I will..."

"What? Tell Loki?", Hael mock, laughing loudly. "Please, the prince does not care about you at all, dear", you feel everything going black before she loose her grip, allowing you to catch your breath. "I could rip your skin off in this right moment. And you know what?!", Hael's free grabs a fist of your hair, forcing you to face her. You bite on your lower lip to stop yourself from whimpering. "Loki would not mind - he would even help! - since there is still a tight hole in your body for him to push his royal co..."

Her speech is interrupted by a knock on the door. Hael hiss, really upset by being interrupted. You, on the other hand, see a chance to escape from this cruel and nasty woman, yelling out: 

"HELP!", but Hael's tightening grip on your throat, does not allow your voice to came out. You look at her dead and puffy eyes, not showing weakness. Wait... puffy eyes? Has she been crying? You were not expecting it. And that is when she looks away, not wanting to face you.

"Who is it?", she asks, still holding you steady in the place and looking away.

"I... I need to assist lady (y/n)", a scared female voice replies shyly. "Prince's orders"

Hael looks at you one more time before letting you go for good. To not collapse at the floor, you lean against the wall as the blond lady walks away and opens the door, allowing the young servant to enter the chamber. As the woman disappears in the hallway.  
You sigh in relief for Hael leaving. What if she had stayed longer? Would she kill you? What if she harm your family for not being able to harm you? Surely, Loki might want to keep his slaves - or whores - out of danger. Hael will not harm you or your family.   
You fall on your knees, burrying your face between them. You cannot understand Hael. What have you done against her to deserve it?   
A small part of your mind wants to believe that she is desesperate. Because... perhaps because Loki chose another girl to satisfy him? Because he chose you?  
Will you be like this when he trade you for another slave? You try to push this thought out of your mind and calm down. You tell yourself you are not cruel and bad as she is and get on your feet.   
The red haired servant stares at you carefully, but when you catch her gaze, she looks down at her feet. You do not pay atention to her, but to the dress in her arms. 

"This one was made for you, my lady", she says, gently. 

Before you can ask her to show you it, the servant lays the dress onto the bed. Your jaw almost drop at the sigh of something so delicated and fine that has been made for you.   
It is a dark green dress with long sleeves and thin details in gold all over the deep neckline, sleeves and the bottom of the dress. You touch it softly, as you fear you could tear the material only at the touch. It feels good between your fingers, soft and sleek.

"You will call me (y/n)", you say, suddently, taking care to not be harsh. "I don't like being called 'my lady' or 'ma'am', to be honest"

"Yes... (y/n)", she tries the unknown name on her lips.

"Good", you giggles, sitting onto the bed, but a little bit away from the dress. "What is your name?"

"I do not think our lord will appreciate this conversation", the young girl replies, ashamed. 

"Forget about Loki for one second and just... answer my question, please", you ask, trying not to get inpatient with her refusing in do what you are asking.

"Elena", she finally bending under your pressure. "But, please, (y/n), take a bath and get dressed. Lord..."

"Don't worry, I will", it is your time to give in and let Elena lead you to the bathroom.   
It is a large stone room, with a huge white and golden porcelain bath. You watch Elena fill the bath with warm water and redolent ole.   
You bite on your lower lip, thinking about when, even on several harsh winters, you had to clench your teeth and bear the cold bath to wash your tired body, so your sister could get some warm water.  
And here, they have this option at any moment without even think about save it for some else, because they can have it. People do not really need to worry about something they have ever had.  
Elena calls you to reality when the bath is full. You feel your cheeks get red in embarrassment once she helps you to strip and you are fully naked in front of her. She does not seem to care, maybe it is normal for servants to see theirs lords or ladies without clothes.  
You enter the bath and gasp at the warm and good sensation it gives you. 

"Is it too hot?", Elena asks, clearly worried about it. 

"Ah, no", you almost purr. "It is perfect. Thank you, Elena"

She nods and blushes, as if nobody has never said 'thank you' to her. You chuckle, before you realise that it might be true.  
You do not know how to proceed on this situation, so you only smile back at her and take your bath - refusing her help on this -, washing yourself really well, but trying not to take too long. What if Loki came to get inpatient and walk in to find out what are you doing?   
It seems stupid to worry about Loki seeing you naked, knowing that you will be forced to have sex with him soon.   
You finish cleaning yourself up and leaves the bath. Elena wraps a towel around your naked body and help you to dry all the water away from your body - no matter how many times you tell her that she does not need to do that, her answer is always the same: "I do not mind doing it"  
So you just allow her to keep assisting you until you are fully dressed, starring at your reflex in the mirror. You are different in this sophisticate dressing and, somehow, still the same with your hair made in a simple, but gorgeous, bun. 

"You look like a princess, (y/n)", Elena comments. And you cannot disagree. But it does not make you feel better. If you looked hideous, Loki would not want you and would send you back home. 

"Thank you", you tell her, turning around and opening your arms, inviting Elena to a hug. Her resistance lasts no more than one second before she runs towards you, wrapping her freckled arms around you. 

"(y/n)", Elena calls, in the moment you both let go. "It is time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this and thank you for the kudos!!


	4. Come as You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Loki's private meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come as you are - song by Nirvana
> 
> Here it goes!!  
> Comments and ludos are love, dont forget about them and make a writers day better

You look around, mesmerized by the castle beauty and almost unable to believe how big the castle is - and if you tried to escape, you would not be successful, probably would be caught even before you could regret the idea. You and Elena are uncomfortably silent as she leads you to the chamber. Loki's chamber.  
Your stomach sinks when you think about it. Swallowing dryly the lump in your tight throat as you get closer to... there. Elena stops in front of a thick wooden door, looks sadly at you and knock the door.   
You ease your breath, tilt your chin up and force a small smile.

"Came in", Loki's voice replies, almost gently.

Elena whispers "Good luck" to you before leaving. You sigh heavily and twist the door handle, opening the door.  
Loki's chamber is not like you would image it to be - just like the more luxurious place you have ever seen, full of delicated and rich objects, but is not.  
His chamber is large and simple, only a rustic wooden desk with a matching chair and a bed with lots of puffs golden and green pillows on the top of it. That is when you see the prince. Long dark brown hair that falls over his face and shoulders while he is reading, bright green eyes moving quickly along the pages. Usually he wears that heavy and thick armor, today, thought, he is handsome in only pants, leather boots and a thin white blouse with long sleeves rolled up right above his elbows.  
You almost jump out of your skin when Loki catches you starring. He smirk and says: "Sit down, make yourself comfortable. I will finish soon"

You nod, trying to hide your cheeks for the embarrassment of being caught looking at him and, finding the chair full of books, you sit on the bed - close to Loki, but not too much to not call attention.   
You wonder if you look the same way while reading. Hair falling in front of your face, eyes craving for the words you do not know yet. You cannot stop yourself from starring, he looks so calm and relaxed, lost in a different world and situation, where he might fit without trouble.   
You know the feeling of wanting to be somewhere else - no matter where, but not where you are.   
Suddenly, Loki's eyes meet yours and, surprisingly, you hold your gaze in his. Once he smiles, your cheeks burn in embarrassment again and you look down at your lap.

"I'm sorry, Loki", you apologize. Extremely uncomfortable and not knowing exactly why. "I didn't mean to stare"

"Do not lie to me", he replies, sounding amused and tilting your chin up lightly and looking at you in the eyes. "I am not mad for you stare. But I do not appreciate lying"

You sigh relieved and smile shyly. His hand goes from your chin to the back of your neck, pulling you close to him for a deep and gentle kiss. Of course, you have been kissed before, but never like this, never so gently, so good and warm and deep. His tongue pushes your lips apart, giving him better access to your mouth. Your both hands are on each side of his face, leaning closer. His free hand rests on your waist as he makes you lay down, having him on top of you.  
The kiss goes deeper and deeper as you allow him to dominate it, and it feels strangely natural. Your hands travel down his neck, chest and stop when you reach the bottom of his blouse, sliding your smart fingers under the thin material. His abdomen is firm and warm beneath your cold hands.  
As he breaks the kiss, you fear you have done something wrong, but Loki removes his blouse, showing you his slim and broad torso. And, also you cannot say you have not enjoyed the view. Your cheeks get red with embarrassment. You do not why, but Loki's almost naked body so close to you gives you a weird sensation as if you have butterflies in your stomach.  
Leaning in, his slender fingers sweep your shoulders, slipping them inside your dress and pushing it down slowly, he undress you. As soon the dress is thrown at side, you realise - in complete horror - that you are naked in front of him. You struggle to cover yourself up using the pillows next to you, but Loki's fingers wrap around your wrists, not allowing the movement.

"Do not", Loki says. His tone is not soft at all, not his gaze on you either.

"Please...", you beg, struggling once more, desperate for some sort of clothing.

"Why are you ashamed of your body?", Loki asks, holding you still as you feel the flush spreading across your face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, little one. Wearing a dress or not"

You blush harder, but still mutters: "T-thank you"

He nods, releasing your wrists and sitting straight, then orders: "Lay across my knees. Face down"

"... what?", you shout, except it sounds like a breathless and hopeless whisper.

"I gave you an order", Loki growls, but not loud. "Follow it!"

You swallow hard and, unwillingly, do as you are told. The position is awkward. You have to support yourself on your elbows as your butt is up and exposed. You feel embarrassed - again - and a weird sensation in your lower belly, anticipating his actions. 

"Count for me, little one", he orders again, caressing your right butt cheek. "And do not miss"

"What are yo...", you mutters, trying to escape when you feel a hard smack on your backside, hard enough to leave a red print of his hand. You gasp, shocked as the sharp pain gets to you. "Please, stop..."

"COUNT!", Loki hiss, his other hand resting between your shoulders blade, pinning you back in the place.

"... o-one", you stumble, still in shock. Why is he doing this? "Two", this time is the left one. Then back on the right. Always alternating the smacks. "Three, four... oh, dear!, five"

In total, you receive six hard smacks on each butt cheek. It hurts, leaving a burning sensation. It is agonizing and you want him to stop. You feel helpless and trapped inside a hot, sore zone where there is pain, Loki's hands... and pleasure. You do not know why, but this spanking is really arousing - leaving your womanhood pulsing and wet. It hurts, but, after all, you receive the pain gratefully.

"You have done well", Loki purrs, making you sit up. You hiss silently as your sensitive skin rub against the blankets. "You have not cried or missed while counting. Very good"

"Thank you, Loki", you mutter, repressing your urge in telling him to go hit his mother and doing your best to not flinch when his fingers reach your cheek, caressing your face lovingly.

"Lay back, little", he says, softly, but firmly enough to make you obey without hesitation. "I am going to reward you"

Loki places his strong hands on your hips, holding you steady. You moan softly as his tongue makes its way inside your womanhood, licking and sucking hard at your wet clit. Your shaking hands tug at his hair, pulling it in extremely pleasure as he moves faster. Crosses your mind that you might be hurting him with your tight grip in his sleek hair, but you do not care at all. Neither Loki.  
Suddenly, he stops. You growl in frustration to not complain. Soon, you do not need complain, because he is penetrating your womanhood slowly.   
So you finally realise that he is completely naked and got erect. You gasp breathlessly once you see how big his length is, thick, long and hard.   
You are not virgin anymore, but your only and fisrt time was terrible. Nothing like what Loki is doing, gentle and rough at the same time and able to make it wonderful. Penetrating you gently, and once he is all in, his movements get faster and harder.   
His lips are crushed on yours and your tongues fight for dominance inside your mouths and hands all over your bodies. Pulling, caressing, scratching, and more important, giving pleasure. His lips go down your jaw, neck and breasts, rolling his tongue around your nipple before wrapping his lips around it. You moan softly, not being able to keep silent.  
As soon your hands reach his hair to tug on it, Loki grabs your both wrists and pin the above your head in one hand. You try to move them, struggling a little, but fight against Loki's grip is like fight against iron handcuffs. So you just allow him to hold you without struggle and kiss him back when his lips find yours.  
You cannot help but cry out when his hips give a harder thrust, it makes your inner walls get tight around his length. His lips travels down your exposed neck, taking the sensitive flesh in his mouth and sucking it roughly. You moan, a little bit louder as your legs wrap around his waist, almost begging for more friction.  
His free hand wrap around your neck, not choking, only doing it in a possessive gesturing - you, though, cannot say you do not like it.   
And when that sweet spot inside you is hit, you moan loudly, no caring if someone will hear you.

"Say my name, (y/n)", Loki says, while moaning and gasping.

"Loki...!", you try, tired

"Say my name", he orders, louder, harsher. "Who is fucking you?"

"Loki", you yell, but not too loud. What if someone hear you?

"SAY MY NAME!"

"LOKI!", you shout, not caring anymore.

Both of you cry out in pleasure, coming together with moans and the sound of skin to skin and lips to lips.  
Loki holds you close for one second before pushing you off of him, allowing you to fall onto the puff and thick bed.

"You may leave now", he growls, pulling the blankets to cover himself.

You cannot lie, you are disappointed. You should have expected it, because Loki would not hold you close and whisper "I love you". But still... you feel the disappointment growing in you.  
Before you can think about it even more, you roll your tired body out of his bed and get on your feet.  
You look one more time at him and leave, not knowing when your next meeting will happen. Only knowing how much you alredy crave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it  
> and thank you all for the kudos  
> you guys are awsome ;)


	5. Something To Believe In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you very much for all the kudos! 80 kudos! *happily punches the air*  
> Anyway, The stuff will get rough after this chapter and Loki'll be pissed and will be a little shit - the tags will help you all to know what expect from the next chapters.  
> And I really hope you all like this one. Love you all!

You do not know how, but you make it in your room and throw yourself onto the bed. There is only time to remove your clothes and crawl, still naked, to under the covers and fall into a dreamless sleep.  
Once you wake, you cannot go back to sleep. Not either get up and do something useful. You just lie there and stare to the ceiling, thinking about last night and everything else what happened before that. Also, about how gentle Loki was in telling you that you are beautiful. You feel your cheeks get red, not knowing why what he thinks bothers you so much. And, oh dear, he is so handsome!  
You bury your face in your hands, laughing nervously to yourself and trying to hide your embarrassment. You cannot just "like" him now, you warn yourself, he will use you and throw you at side - exactly as he has done to all the slaves who entered his bed. You promise to yourself you will not let him get under your skin. Only do as you are told, without any kind of feelings.  
Once you hear a knock on the door and Elena enters the chamber, you cover your naked body and smile gently to her. She is carrying a huge tray with your breakfeast. You sigh in relief - what if was someone else? - and feel your mouth watering and your stomach aching in hunger. Elena places the tray on the small table at the corner and and looks up at you, who is still trying to keep yourself covered.

"Would you like to take a bath before eating?", she asks, placing her hands behind herself.

You nod and get up. Your cheeks go red again by the shame of being naked in front of her, even after yesterday when two different people - Elena included - saw you without clothes.  
Once all the blankets leave you body, you see Elena gasp and lay a hand on her lips in shock.

"What?", you ask, crossing your arms over your chest, protecting your exposed breasts.

"Your... wrists", she stumbles, nervously. "They are... My apologize. I should not ask"

You uncross your arms and look at them. Then you see dark marks around your both wrists. Marks of Loki's fingers. You remember him holding you tightly last night, but you did not expected it to bruise.

"It's just fine", you reply, running a hand throught your hair. "He didn't hurt me. I bruise easily", that is not true at all. You do not bruise easily. But you are not a child, you do not need being cared or babysat.  
"Come", you order, firmly, standing your hand towards Elena. She takes it and you let her lead you to the bathroom.  
Elena fills the bath up while you wait. You, for the first time, examinate your servant. She is gorgeous. But not in the same way as Hael - who would call all the attentions and knows her beauty. Elena has beautiful and delicated features, with freckles all over her cheeks and nose. That is when you realise how thin your red haired servant is. Your eyes find her hollowed and pale cheeks, and all the others prominent bones on her body.  
You feel bad for her, because she does not seem healthy at all.  
You lived in a small farm with your father and youger sister, far away from the Kingdom, so you always had some food to eat. You and your sister could get milk from the cow you had and your father found an apple tree once to join the grapes and oranges you had access to. You never starved. You father never allowed you and your little sister to spend a whole day without food. But you know when someone has not eatten much or for too long. And, surely, Elena does not eat much often.

"(y/n)?", you hear her say softly, calling your attentions towards the full bath. "Please, see if it is too hot"

You comply and put your hand inside the bath. The temperature is perfect and you tell her it, entering the large bath.  
You get in, get clean and get out. You are hungry and, thinking about starving, you have not eatten last night before fall asleep after... that thing in Loki's chamber.  
Elena hands you a comfortable dress, made of a light purple velvet with longs sleeves - that cover your wrists - once you dry yourself and return to the chamber. You let your (h/c) hair falling loose over your shoulders.  
When you sit down to eat your breakfeast, you catch Elena looking desireful to the bread. You do not even think about it before actually saying it:

"You can sit here with me and eat"

"I... I must serve you", she replies, politely. "And not sit down and eat..."

"I'm giving you an order", you say, smirking. "Obey me"

You can see the fear and hope in her eyes, fighting against each other. She may think it is a trick or you will find a way to punish her later. Or even tell Loki. After all, she gives in and sit down, occupying the chair next to you.  
You giggle and start eating. Elena does the same. You watch her carefully, thinking about how to ask what you want to know. 

"Hey, Elena, can I ask you something?", you start, slowly and calmly. She nods, her mouth full of bread. "How often do the servants here eat?"

She swallows dryly, knowing the answer is not pleasant. But still mutters: 

"Not much often, (y/n)", and that is enough to tell you she is not healthy. You only nod and sigh, not wanting to bother her anymore. You do not say anything else until you both are done eating. You can see - happily - her cheeks with some more color. When the tray is almost empty, you both are full and she excuse herself to take the tray to the kitchen.  
Once Elena is back and asks you where you wish to go - because Loki ordered her to take you to a walk or something, but you have to be back before the sundown, which will not take too long, considering you slept for too long -, you tell her the place you fit perfectly: a library.  
You can almost feel the smell of books while she leads you to the library. You gasp when you enter the huge chamber filled with bookshelves. You cannot even see the end of it.  
Your hands travel to a thick book, leather bound and simple, but heavy. You take your place in a large and comforable wooden chair, the more distant you found away from the door and open the book.  
Page after page, you fall in love with characters and the story, reading half of the book in less than a few hours.  
You only realise how long you have been reading without interroptions at the moment Elena tells you to go back to the chamber. You sigh heavily and ask if you can bring the book with you. Fortunately, you can.  
Walking back to your chamber, people look at you with pity in their eyes. Servants, warriors, everyone. Do they know you are Loki's slave? Do they pity you because of that? You swallow hard, afraid of what Loki might be hidding. He have not being a monster to you. You receive food, water, good treatment. He is scary sometimes, get mad easily and for stupid things, but not cruel or evil. At least, not with you. And all the girls who were left never said bad things about him.  
So why all this worried looks? Just like you are a puppy who is being kicked. Is Loki so bad?  
In the chamber, Elena hands you a cup of tea and bows. She is about to leave, but you do not let her.

"Can we talk for a second?", you ask, softly. Making sure to give her a small smile, as you are telling her you will not be harsh.

"Of course", she replies and sit down when you tell her to do so. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"What do you know about Loki?", you say, almost spitting the words out. 

She looks worriedly at the door, then to her lap and swallow dryly, before face you with her eyes full of tears and whisper:

"A little bit", swallowing one more time, she forces the words out of her throat: "I was his slave"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave your opinions. Love yo know what you guys think


	6. Something To Believe In II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Something to Believe In - song by Ramones
> 
> Heey, my potatoes! Im back (in black!) with a new chapter. I just finished it, do forgive any mistakes! Anyway, hope you like it!
> 
> PS.: Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos (I got 100! ONE FUCKING HUNDRED!) Im so happy!!! You all have made my whole day a lot better. Your guys never cease to amaze!

You jaw fall open as the words leave Elena's lips.   
"I was his slave"  
Thousand of things crosses your mind. Things you can ask her. Perhaps you can go away, if she tells you what to do. But what if she was dismissed? It would not help you at all. Biting your lower lip, you think she might teach how make him angry enough to release you.   
But once you look at her - brown sad eyes filled with tears, lower lip trembling and hands shaking -, you give up on your questions. You are not selfish or cruel enough to dig this memories and keep pushing.   
You wrap your arms around her skinny body and let her sob, cry and shake. You push your worries at side and hug her tighly, hands patting her back while you whisper that everything will be fine.   
You cannot even imagine what happened to Elena for this reaction. You shake your head, not wanting to think about it. You only let the girl cry. Her tears make your dress wet, right above your left shoulder, where her head rests. You do not pay much attention to it.   
Once the tears stop, you still hold her close for a few more moments before lossening your arms around her and asking her to look at you.

"I'm sorry, but I still need to know something about Loki", you say, gently. Her eyes start watering again, but she swallow hard and and ask you what you want to know. "How did you get away?"

"I did not", Elena replies, wiping away a tear. "Queen Frigga, his mother, forced Prince Loki to release me. I was virgin and he... ", you see how she tries to say it, but the words catch in her throat.

"Raped you?", you try, your voice slow and soft. She only nods. "Did he make you get drunk?"

You remeber your first time. The man forced you to drink wine until you were drunk, biddable and docile enough to allow him to have his way with you. It was not pleasant at all and you remember every second of it.  
Elena shakes her head as "no". It was the way most men like it. Dry and rough. 

"I'm so sorry", you whisper. 

"Does not matter now, (y/n)", she says, her voice more firm. "He... raped me. Then Frigga forced him to find another slave. Perhaps she might do the same for you"

"Thank you, Elena", you reply and give her a small smile. 

"I must leave now", she is almost begging to leave and you comply, not wanting to dig your fingers in open wounds anymore.

You push your book away, disgusted. How could Loki do something like that? Rape someone? And, even worse, a virgin girl! You feel an urge in throw up, thinking about last night. You wish you could stay away from the prince for the rest of your life and that he never rest a single finger on you again. You have seen so many men like him and you hate them all. Loki is no different or better.  
You need, desperately, talk to the Queen. But will she hear you? Or even help you? You stand up, legs trembling and walk towards the door. You twist the door handle only to discover it is locked. Your stomach sink, disappointed and hopeless you turn around, to return to your bed. But something comes to your mind and, without think twice, you knock on the door.

"Help! Please, help me!", you shout, not too loud, yet loud enough to someone hear and answer you. Is a soft and calm feminine voice, that tells you to wait. You comply and sit on the edge of the bed.  
This plane is stupid, you know that. Whoever that answered you might be calling Loki right now and he will make you pay. You know that too. But you have to try. You cannot just sit around and whine about how life has been harsh with you. You have to do something to escape, to be free and see your family again.  
Desesperate times, desesperate actions.  
You are almost sure the woman will never came back to help you and that you will suffer Loki's wrath later. So a woman opens the door and walks in. Your eyes widen in surprise.   
Queen Frigga.  
You stand up quickly and bows.  
You can feel your hear racing and your throat dry. It might a chance to go home and you will not let it escape.

"You may sit and we may have a polite conversation without you bowing", Frigga chuckles, sitting on your bed and patting the spot next to her. You obey her without even think. Sitting straight, you feel your heart on your throat and your stomach twisting in anxiety. "Why do you need help, child?"

You swallow hard, thinking about how to answer honestly her question, then you mutters: "I just want to go home"

She sighs heavily, placing a hand between your shoulders blade. 

"What have my son done to you?"

"Nothing yet, to be honest", you reply. And will not lie to her. You need her help, so be honest is the best you can do. "But I want to see my family again. Not... I do not want to be a... whore"

"Do not worry, my child", Frigga says, smilling lovingly at you and squeezing your cheek. "I will tell my son to release you"

"Will he be... angry? Will he harm me or my family?", you ask, you feel like your heart will stop only thinking about your sister or your father in Loki's hands. This cannot happen.

"I assure you, my son will not harm anyone", the queen smiles at you and kiss you on the forehead. "I will speak with him. So, please, do not leave the room while I am out"

"Yes, m'lady", you comply. She stands and leaves, a sweet smile on her face. Once Frigga left, you go to the door and twist the door handle. And it is unlocked. You see the hall and people walking around the castle. You are not locked like a priosiner. It makes you feel freer than you have ever been this last days. But Frigga asked you to not leave and you will respect her orders.  
Your stomach sinks and you feel a lump in your throat that is almost chocking you when you actually see him standing in the door frame. Green eyes burning in anger, jaw clentched and lips pressed in a thin line.  
Loki.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not so sure about this chapter, but I wanted to give you all some answers and clues about what will happen.  
> The next chapter will be up as soon as I can finish it. Its be tittled as "Monster" and is half way to go! But Im stuck in a point.  
> Well, still hope you like it and please, let me know what you think!!!


	7. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Monster - song by Imagine Dragons (I chose the name of this song because Monster screams Loki! If you want, google it and see the lyrics)
> 
> Heey, my sweet potatoes (LOL), I dont have much to say about this chapter. But I have to say that Loki is not amused ehehehe. And hes going to be sort of an asshole now.  
> Aaaaaand, thank you so, so much for all the comments and kudos! Im so fucking happy that you enjoy this story.  
> Again, Im not so sure about this. So please, tell me what you guys think!  
> Anyway, I hope you all like it!!!

*Your stomach sinks and you feel a lump in your throat that is almost chocking you when you actually see him standing in the door frame. Green eyes burning in anger, jaw clentched and lips pressed in a thin line.  
Loki.*  
As he walks closer, stopping right in front of you, his rage grows. You want to scream, ask for help or even run, try to escape, but your legs do not move an inch. They are heavy and numb, your mouth feels like it is full of sand and your heart skip a beat. The scream you want so much to let out, catches in your throat, making you choke with your words. You feel like your head will explode with all the pressure and your lungs do not work fast enough to allow you to breath. You look for every escape plane or rote, but you cannot force your body to obey, you can only stare at those dangerous green eyes that are stuck on you.  
You are still in shock when Loki grabs you by your shoulders and push you roughly against the wall. You gasp, in pain and surprise, by the sudden agression. His long fingers digging in your flesh like claws, you hold on to his chest to support as your knees go weak.

"Did I ever give you a reason to make you want to leave?", he growls, pressing your back against the wall harder. You can only whimper and endure. "I have been good for you as I never have been to any other girl"

"Please", you whine, trying to make him let you go. "You're hurting..."

"Oh, am I?", Loki hiss, laughing cruelly. "You have not seen anything yet, (y/n). Now, you will face the monster", your eyes are full of tears and choked sobs leave your lips as the prince's words hit you. "And it will not be pretty at all, little, I assure you that"

"My family...", you whimper, terrified.

"Do not worry, your family will not be harmed", Loki says, sharply and smirking wickedly. "My target is you. I will make you my... what did you say to mother?... oh, yes. My whore. And I swear, I will break you"

"No... please. I'm sorry. I just wanted to go home..."

"I will use you and break you", he shouts. You flinch and bite your lower lip, hard. "And you will have a good reason to want to leave", you fall to your knees once Loki releases you. Tears roll down your cheeks and you sob silently. He walks away and you hope - almost pray - for him to let you, to him go back to his chamber. But the prince stops close to his bed. "Come here, (y/n)", you look up at him and he is not joking. You swallow hard and get on your feet, legs shaking so much you could fall. You do not fall, thought, you keep yourself standing and walk towards him. "Remove my armor, little one"

Despite of him using your nickname, his tone is harsh and you cannot disobey. You have no idea of how remove his complicated armor, there is too much small pieces that holds bigger ones. You do not even know where to start.

"Loki..."

"I know it is complicated, but I am sure you will manage", he growls and you know you do not get to give your opnion.  
Taking a deep breath, you force your trembling fingers to work on his armor. You start in parts you think are the easier ones, going to the more dificult ones.   
When most of his underwear is shown, you can remove the rest of the armor without bigger complications. Blushing very hard, you remove his underwear as well, leaving his broad and slim body naked in front if you.

"Kneel", he orders, once you are done. You look at him in surprise and disgust, you whished you would never hear this again.

"Please, don't...", you beg, with wide eyes filled with tears.

"I said 'kneel'!", Loki growls, jaw clentched. You know there is no way out. You sigh heavily and sink to your knees, preparing yourself for whst is coming. His index finger goes beneath yoyr chin and tilt your face up. "You are mine, little one, and mine alone. You belong to me.", he dig his fingers on your cheeks, forcing your mouth open. "Now, be good and open wide"

Without breaking eye contact, you open your mouth. You feel an urge in throw up when his lenght is pushed - not gently, you would say - in your mouth.  
As you start sucking, his hand travel to the back of your neck, pulling you closer and causing you to choke a little bit. To some sort of support, you lay a hand on his inner thigh, and other on his knee. You try to keep a pace, but he wants you to go faster - making you gag and choke once more. As you do your best to follow his movements, the tears that once had stopped, now roll free down your face.  
You cannot help but feel dirty, cheap and deeply humiliated. He is a monster and you are his whore. You cannot escape from him, because he has you where he wants and you both know it.   
Does Frigga knows what kind of monster her beloved son is? You believe she does not. But the Queen and everyone else cannot care about a slave, they will not care. You have to remind yourself of it while you are forced to suck his member until your lips and tongue go numb.   
Loki's free hand travel to caress your now hollowed cheeks, you flinch under his touch, whimpering softly around his lenght. The hand on the back of your neck holds you steady and tightly, and you feel his hot seed being sent in the back of your throat. You are ready to run and go puke his come, but once his member is out of your mouth, his hand cover your lips.

"You will swallow it, little one", Loki orders, pressing the palm of his hand harder against your face. Your hands tug on his forearm, trying to set yourself free from his hand. "Swallow it. Now!"

Feeling your stomach twist in disgust, you still swallow the white liquid that remained in your mouth and he let go of you. Gasping and coughing, you are left at side while Loki dress his armor again.  
Fully clothed, the prince walks towards the door and says:

"I think it is necessary to warn that mother does not need to know about this", your jaw fall open. Frigga does not know. Of course she does not, she is too gentle, too good to let him do all this things without hiss at him. "You will tell her that we had a polite conversation and you decided to stay here with me. Yes?"

"Yes", you almost spit the answear, unwillingly. 

And, without even looking at you twice, Loki leaves the chamber, locking the door behind himself.


	8. Wait and Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Wait and Bleed - song by Slipknot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey my potatoes!, so here's a new chapter!   
> Again, Loki is pissed and the Reader will suffer a little bit - maybe more than just a bit *evil grin*  
> Anyways, hope you like it

You do not remember stripping or crawling to your bed. But when you finally realise where you are, your dress is laying onto the ground and you are on the bed, under the covers with your knees pressed against your chest and tears rolling down your face. You sob and shake quietly, not holding back anything. Because it will be better if you are done with crying when he comes back.   
Once you are too tired to cry, you let yourself fall into a deep sleep.   
Your dreams are not pleasant at all. You find yourself in a dark and narrow room, you are not chained or gagged, but you are cannot move or shout out for help.   
The only thing you can see frighten you. There are snakes all over your body. Green, slim snakes with poison dripping from their tongues. You try to scream by the pain coming from different poisoned bites, but your voice does not seems to came out.   
You wake up screaming, sitting up quickly and fighting to catch your breath. Burying your head in your knees, and pressing your hands on your ears, you try to keep yourself sane.   
First of all, how long did you sleep? It was sundown when you fell asleep and now the sky is already dark. But it still does not give you a clue about what time it is.   
Slowly, you leave the bed. The ground is hard and cold beneath your bare feet and a cool wind blows through the window. Closing the large window, you hear the door opening. When you turn around, you see Elena entering the chamber.  
She holds a dark blue dress and matching shoes. At the opposite of the other dress, this one is very simple and cheap.   
And what calls your attention is that there is no food. Your stomach growls in hunger, but you just ignore it. 

"The prince calls your presence, (y/n)", Elena says, placing the dress on the bed. 

"For what?", you ask, fearing your next meeting with Loki and remembering the previous one.

"Sorry, but he did not tell me", she replies, brows frowned at the dress.  
You sigh and nod, following your servant to the bathroom. You almost cannot remember washing yourself or even putting the dress on, but once Elena finishes tying the laces on your waist, you see.  
You are you again. Not a gorgeous lady, not Loki's little one. With this simple dress, you look like the old (y/n), the one who took care of a younger sister. You feel yourself in this dark blue dress, with sleeves that stop above your elbows and a deep neck line. Your (h/c) hair is made in a simple braid that falls over your shoulder.  
As soon you are ready, Elena tells you that she has to leave and that is what she does. You sit there on the edge of the bed, waiting for Loki to come. You do not want him to come, to be in the same chamber as he is or even see him again. But you have no other choice.

"You look adorable in this dress", Loki chuckles, pure sarcasm dripping from each word of his.

You swallow hard, the lump in your throat is back and feels like it will choke you. You are still sitting and he approaches you. Without breaking eye contact, he sweeps his fingers on your collarbones, slipping his hand inside your dress and stradling your shoulders. Suddenly, Loki stops.

"Come with me", he orders, coldly and reaching out a hand for you. 

"No, please, I don't want to...", you mutters, flinching and trying to step away from his hand. 

"It was not a request", Loki growls, and yanks you up by your arm, taking you outside the chamber, throught the hallway. He walks with very quick footsteps, too quick for you to keep the same pace as he does, so you are only dragged by his tight and bruising grip on your arm as you force your legs to walks the fast you can manage.  
You are lead to Loki's chamber. He opens the door and pushes you inside. There is nothing to stop you from falling, you collapse at the floor on your knees.   
He enters the room, locking the door behind himself. Grabbing you by the back of your neck, he forces you to stand, his other hand tug at your jaw. 

"Do you know what this chamber is?", he asks, his face so close to your that your lips almost touch his.

"... y-your chamber", you reply, gagging with your words

"Very good, (y/n)", he says sharply, his cold green eyes stuck on you. "And also, it is your new room, little one. You will, from now on, be my whore. Bring me food, clothes and do all the other chores I order you to do. You still will be my whore, so I may fuck you at any time"

"Loki..."

"Shh", he hiss, pulling you close to him, your back to his chest, his arm around your neck and his other hand massaging your breasts. You growl at the feeling of being trapped like this and tug at his arm, trying to have some sort of control. "Picture this, little one: you naked, chained to my bed, whimpering like an infant and covered in come... begging to be fucked and strenched open one more time"

Your eyes widen in shock, gasping in horror. "Oh, my God", you mutters, terrified.

"I like the idea too", he says, his voice not louder than a whisper. His lips on your ear and on your neck, his cool breath causing to every hair in your body to stand. But what bring tears to your eyes, is when you feel his erect lenght pressed against your back.  
Oh, shit!  
"We are going to have so much fun", Loki, let go of you and orders: "Now, strip!"

"Please, don't", you say, repressing a sob. "I beg you, just let me go"

"You still did not understand that I will never let you go", he purr, charming, dangerous and scary, pinching your chin with his thumb and index finger. "So, STRIP!"

You feel so much shame and humiliation as you force your trembling fingers to work the laces of your dress open and remove it completely. Kicking your shoes off, you have nothing covering your skin.  
Feeling so exposed, you cross your arms over your chest, covering your breasts and letting the first tears roll. Loki looks down at you, somehow, amused by your struggling to keep yourself covered. Holding your gaze on his intense and cruel one, he grabs your forearms and force them to open, exposing your tits to him. His eyes are dark and full of lust, desire and something else you do not know what it is, but it frightens you. Finally your tired arms give in, falling by your sides as he looks at your body.

"Now, kiss me"

With your heart racing, you still step closer to him and press your lips softly against his. As your both hands rest on his large chest, his right hand closes around your neck - not choking, but still making you flinch.   
When he breaks the kiss, his cool lips travel to your ear, causing every hair in your body stand in attention. His fingers apply some more pressure on your throat, but still not enough to suffocate you.

"I could kill you right here and now", Loki purr, and as his lips move, it tickles, his other hand stroking your hair almost lovingly. "No one would help you. I could just choke you or even snap your pretty little neck. But I promised you, remember? I will break you first", you swallow dryly, remembering how he swore he would use you and break you. To be honest, you think you will never forget those words. "And once I am done with you, little one, you will be begging to die"

You swallow dryly and Loki pushes you, making you to hit the bed roughly, clinging to it and curling into a ball. But Loki grabs you by your wrists and force you to lay on your back. You whine, trying to escape front his tight grip. He laughs of your helplessness and desperation before him, enjoying every second of your misery.

"I will have my way with you. Fuck you as the whore you are", he says darkly, pushing your thighs apart with his knees and starting to remove his own clothes. "And you will not be able to walk straight for week. So, spread your legs, little one, very wide"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the feedback! Your comments and kudos make me super(natural) happy! I love you all  
> And dont forget, any feedback is love and very appreciated!


	9. Rape Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape Me - song by Nirvana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's a new chapter and sorry if I took too long to post it - I've had trouble with concentration these last days.   
> As usual, I'm not sure about this chapter. I wrote a rape scene, not a sex scene. Its not hot or pleasurable for the Reader. Originally, it was a rough sex scene. But it didn't feel right. So I just replaced by the rape itself. I'm sorry if you were expecting a sex scene. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't just make it look pretty or good. Rape is something bad.   
> Anyway, I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys.   
> Sorry.  
> But I still hope you like it.

*"I will have my way with you. Fuck you as the whore you are", he says darkly, pushing your thighs apart with his knees and starting to remove his own clothes. "And you will not be able to walk straight for week. So, spread your legs, little one, very wide"*

"No, please! I'll do anything!", you beg, trying to get away from the raven haired man. "Anything but this! Please"

"Beg, surely, will not help you, little", he says, chuckling.

You whine as Loki forces your thighs apart. Sitting up, you push his hands away from your legs and tries to run away from him. You can manage to kick him, connecting your both feet with his chest, causing him to collapse onto the bed. You take it as a chance to crawl out of the bed and run to the door. But once you twist the door handle, you find it locked. Then two strong hands drag you back to the bed, pushing you roughly on top of it.

"You can run, but you cannot... run", Loki chuckles, moving himself on top of you, his fingers wrapping around your wrists, holding them in one hand and pining them above you head as you still try to escape from his crushing weight above you. His long legs interwine with yours, not allowing the movement and his free hand tug on your hair, pulling at it roughly and yanking your head back.  
Tears roll down your face as you feel his cool breath upon your neck and his lips sucking at the sensitive skin. Still whimpering, you struggle against his hold on your limbs when you feel the tip of his hard length rub against your entrace. Desperately, you wiggle your hips away, trying to escape from him and his rigid member.

"Does not matter how much you fight, little one, you still are all wet for me", Loki says, then sink his teeth on the soft skin of your neck, right under your jaw until he draws blood. "You were made for this, made to lay back and be fucked until you are sore"

You whimper again. By the pain on your butt, the strong and bruising grip on your limbs and that overwhelming feeling of helplessness builting inside you.   
But once his lenght enter your womanhood roughly and without preparation, inch by inch, you cry out in pain. He is going too fast, too hard, too rough. It goes burning as he pushes further. You feel like it is going to slip you in two as he start to move, slamming into you mercilessly.

"P-please, stop!", you shout, breathlessly. "Can't... oh, goodness!, take it..."

"This is for my pleasure, not yours", Loki growls, giving one more hard thrust that made you cry out again. His hand leaves your hair and closes around your neck in a explicit possessive gesture. You gasp for air, even when he is not choking you.  
As his hips work to allow him to move his member back and forth, his teeth sink on your skin, leaving bite and suck marks all over your neck, collarbones and shoulders.  
His lips leave your neck and travel down your breats. He rolls his tongue around the erect nipple before sucking it roughly. You let out a weird noise that seems like a moan and a whine, because it feels good but also hurts a little.   
You throw your head back, closing your eyes and biting down your trembling lip, trying to deny everything that is happening with you.  
But as soon as your eyes are shut, the sound of skin slapping on skin and Loki's moans of extreme pleasure seems louder, too loud for you to bear. Opening your eyes and allowing more desperateration tears to roll, you see him chasing his own pleasure in your helpless body, with his head thrown back and moaning loud.   
Does not matter how much he enjoys this or your urge in come, this whole scene feels wrong. Sex should mean pleasure for both, not for only one of you. Between all the feeling of being violated, all the pain in your lady parts, there is pleasure in somewhere. But you cannot say it feels right or good or pleasant. You cannot quite understand why you are not capable of enjoying it.   
But you just cannot. Because you do not want it, it hurts. And it is bad. This does not feel like sex. It feels like a invasion in your body and in your own way to feel pleasure.  
And situations like that should never be allowed to happen, anyone should never be forced to feel like you are feeling, to be hurt like you are being hurt.   
It makes you feel weak. No power or control over your own body. You realize that you are completely at the mercy of someone stronger than you, and you know that his intentions are not in your best interest.   
The only thing you think that really belongs to you, that is your posession is your body. But now, it belongs to someome else. Someone else that wants to hurt it.  
And there is nothing you can do to stop Loki from taking what he wants. Your mind goes blank, and you feel comfortably numb while you stop fighting, stop struggling and give in.  
Every hard thrust of Loki's narrow hips pushes you against the mattress of the bed, causing you to whine softly. You can feel your hands going numb as Loki's tight grip on your wrists cut off the blood circulation of your hands. And a sharp pain on your wrists, an agonizing numbness in your fingers and palms. Your whole body seems sore and numb at the time, all the bites left by his teeth feels like burning, your hips feel like are going to break apart.   
You will never know how long it lasted, but for you it seemed like an eternity. Every minute of this torture feels like hours, even days and you know you cannot tell how long he did this to you.   
And once he withdraw his now softening member, leaving you full and leaking his come, you cannot quite realise what just happened. Your wrists are released and Loki gets off of you. You do not move, still in shock, petrified by what he has done to you.   
Blinking lightly, allowing more tears to roll, the definition of this violence comes to your mind.  
Rape.  
You have been brutally raped.   
You feel like the ceiling collapsed on your exhausted, broken and violated body, not allowing you to breath or move. You do not want to ever again to get up, to see someone, to be seen. You feel exposed, dirty, worthless, pathetic. Nothing else than a whore.  
And it hurts too much.  
Hurts to feel like you are feeling right now. Like you deserved it, like you had it coming. It hurt really bad to believe that you deserved such abuse.   
You curl yourself in ball, pressing your knees against your chest, hugging yourself, trying to look smaller or even disappear. You would love just die right now. To end your pain, to end all of this.   
He says something - perhaps dirty talk or a threat -, but you cannot quite understand it. You see that he is laying beside you on the bed, fixing his raven hair, his lips moving.   
Smirking, Loki turn around and you believe that he is sleeping, leaving you destroyed and falling apart, trying to put your broken pieces together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to thank you all for the loveliest comments you've left for me! It keep me going! Thank you all so much! Love you guys.  
> And don't forget, feedback is love!


	10. Don't Worry About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Worry About Me - song by Joe Ramone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is a new chapter. There is not much to say, so... Enjoy it and thank you all for the kudos! Love you all!!!

You do not know with much sure how you have fallen asleep with all the pain you were feeling outside and inside. But you still do fall into a deep sleep.   
You cannot quite remember what you dreamed about, only that you wake up screaming as if your life depends on it. Your already raw throat makes your scream sound like a hopeless sound that a dying animal would do. Your throat is tight, sore and dry, it feels like you have eaten sand or pieces of glass.  
And when you try to sit up, you realise that the soreness is not only on your throat. It spreads to your whole body like a disease. Your legs and arms are heavy, sore and numb; your head aches like it never have ached; your breasts and nipples are are too sensitive to be touched.   
But the worst part is your lady parts. It is aching, sore and your inner walls feels like it is on fire.   
Your whole body is broken and sore. Loki was right, you will not be able to walk straight for a while.  
You look at the empty bed and see that Loki has left early. You sigh, relieved and lay back, trying not to hurt yourself even more and let your exhausted body get some rest. You find yourself way too tired to cry, so you only lay there and try to ignore the pain in your body. Closing your eyes, you pray to whoever that can hear you, to help you, to save you.  
Your eyes fly open once you hear the door opening. Your heart race in terror and fear, believing that Loki might have come back to torture you more. But who enters the chamber is a red haired servant.   
Elena.  
You almost cry when you see her walking toward your bed . Of course you do not want to be seen, but her presence comforts you somehow.

"(y/n)", she calls gently and softly as always. Her brown eyes scanning your destroyed body, probably taking a look at all the bruises that Loki left on you. "Are you... oh, goodness!"

"I know", you reply weakly. "Please, just walk away"

"No", Elena says, severely. Which is unusual for her. She sits on the edge of the bed and pushes a strand of hair away from your forehead. Her face twist in horror, finally able to see the dark marks on your neck. "Have you...", she swallows dryly, trying so hard not to cry in front of you. "Have you taken a bath yet?"

You only shake your head as no, while whimpering and burying your head onto the pillow. You do not want to face anyone, not even Elena. Even knowing that she has gone throught the same you are going throught right now.   
Unintentionally, you flinch once you feel her small hand touching your scalp. She stops herself for a second, for you to adjust to the touch and before caressing your hair gently. You cannot even tell how much you have missed a gentle touch, a innocent affectionate touch from someone who does not want to fuck you later.   
It makes you remember about your dad, when you and your sister would lay on the narrow simple bed and listen to his stories while his callous hands would stroke your faces. How good the old days were, you let yourself think for a moment.   
How could your life just turn into this? Be threatened and raped. Live with the fear of doing or saying something wrong. This is not the life you dreamed about, wished or even pictured.   
You push these thoughts away, feeling the tears coming to the corners of your alredy sore eyes. You do not want to cry, sob and shake all over again. You take a deep breath, forcing your lungs to work. Everything will be just fine, no one needs to know what happens behind close doors, your humiliations will not be put on display for everybody. That is the only thing you know for sure, Loki does not appreciate exposure.

“(y/n), I need to get you cleaned and dressed again”, Elena says suddenly, but softly.

“W-why?”, you ask, refusing to think that one day or another you will be forced to leave the bed and live once again. 

“You cannot stay like this”, she replies, sadly. You do not wish to leave this comfortable and warm shell that your bed feels like now. It is so cold outside. “And... Loki... he needs you”

You know you have no other choice but comply. Or you do as you are told or will face Loki's wrath. Again.  
So you just sit up, hissing and feeling the tears once more threatening to roll. The pain in your body, forgotten for a few calm minutes, has come back with all its strength and does not have mercy.   
Gasping, hissing and whimpering, you manage to get on the edge of the bed, with your feet on the floor. You prepare yourself as Elena wraps her arm around your waist and your throw your own arm around her shoulders, supporting your broken and weak body on her stable one once you stand.   
Your knees give in for a second, but she is here and does not allow you to fall. You both can make it to outside in Loki's chamber and the bathroom, where she leaves you sitting on the edge of the bath while she fills it up.  
When the bath is finally full, you manage to enter it with Elena's help. The warm water giving you some sort of comfort, allowing you to – for a few seconds – forget about your worries. You, slowly, throw your head back and close your eyes, letting the silence and the water to embrace you and shove your pain – as much the emotional as the physical – to the corner. Taking deep breaths, you relax all your sore muscles, also forgetting that Elena remains in the bathroom.

“I am sorry, but you need… to… “, she starts, nervously. You open your eyes and see her rubbing the back of her neck, uneasy. “You need to clean yourself”

“Wait, what?”

“I know, I am so sorry, (y/n). It will hurt, but you need to clean your… lady parts”, Elena replies, completely embarrassed. You shake your head as no, looking down and whimpering softly. You cannot touch there, it hurts too much, and it is still too sensitive. Your whole body is too sensitive and sore, the bath was a terrible idea. The shock of the words must be explicit in your face, because her lower lip is trembling and seems like she will cry at any time. “I know, but you need to do it. If you do not… I am so, so sorry…”

You believe her. You believe she is sorry. Because she went through this too; she knows the feeling; she knows it hurts on the inside and outside. You do not know why, but you cannot stop yourself from trusting her. Elena is not similar to you at all, not in your lives and not in your personalities. But you both had been abused in the same way. So, yes, you trust her to tell you how to proceed about it, to tell you how to go through this. Perhaps, if you pretend it never happened will be better, it will help you to forget about it. And the first step is clean the remains of last night off of you. 

“It’s okay”, you tell her, twisting the corners of your mouth in a small sad smile. “I’ll do it. I feel dirty, need to get clean, don’t I?”, she nods slowly, almost stunned by your reaction. “Now, hand me the sponge”

The whole process of being cleaned is excruciating and bring tears to your eyes, but in the end you cannot stop scrubbing the sponge against your skin, trying to clean any remain of Loki’s touch, skin, smell off of you. It begins to burn and your (adj.) skin changes to a shade of red. You clench your teeth and keep scrubbing. You cannot bear the thought of having something of Loki’s body on and in you anymore. This will clean you, make you feel less dirty.  
When your skin is bright red, Elena catches hold of your both wrists – carefully to not hurt them, but firmly.

“What are you doing? You are harming yourself doing this!”, she says, letting go of your wrists and taking the sponge away from your hands. “I know you are feeling dirty and want to get clean. But this will not make you feel clean. It will only hurt you”

You nod and finish washing yourself.It is another arduous task to leave the bath, walk back to Loki's chamber, dry yourself – Elena helps you as usual, but still hurts. When she hands you the dress, you feel the thick, warm material. The color is champagne pink with long sleeves and deep neck line. The dress is quite simple, but still fine and gorgeous. You can manage to stay on your feet for a few minutes, to allow her to tie the laces of the dress on your waist. For your eternally credit of your servant, she let the laces tied loose, but tight enough to seem close-fitting. And no one realize how in pain you truly are.  
You thank her for helping you. Because you are a servant now and she did not have to help you or anything. But she still did.   
She blushes and leave, warning you that Loki will be here in a few minutes and for you not tell Loki that you had help. And you comply.  
As she walks out the chamber, you roll your sleeve up to your elbow, showing you your bruised wrists. You sigh, not wanting more memories about last night and pulls at the sleeve to cover the dark marks.  
You hear footsteps, and then look up, and see him there, terrifying as usual.

“Looking at the marks I gave you last night”, Loki chuckles, stepping closer to you and causing you to flinch. “Who would say that you are sentimental?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	11. Times Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times like these - song by Foo Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting very early 'cause I need to hurry things up a little. Previous chapter was more an introduction. This is where Im beginning to put my twisted mind to work. Anyway, hope you all like it and in next chapter Im planning do something kinky or even smut. I still dont know, but hope you like it!

*"Looking at the marks I gave you last night”, Loki chuckles, stepping closer to you and causing you to flinch. “Who would say that you are sentimental?”*

You whimper, unintentionally and cringe. Your breath heavy and your heart beats fast against your ribs. All the color leaves your face, making you get pale in dread as he walks closer. His hand goes to your cheek, caressing you. But you are still shaking, fearing his actions. 

"Why are you so afraid? I do not bite", Loki says, intensifying his touch on your cheek, causing him to smile wide. "Just joking, I do bite"

Saying it, his hand goes from your cheek to your hair and tug in it roughly, yanking your head back and sinking his teeth on your neck. You cry out, closing your eyes tighly.

"But that is not the point", he whispers in your ear, steping a little bit away from you, but not letting go of you. "Sit there, facing the mirror"

You obey, forcing your shaking legs to carry your body to the chair in front of the mirror. You sit and wait, your whole body trembling and your breath heavy. He stops behind you, allowing you to see him thought the mirror.

"You are so beautiful tonight", he whispers. And you feel his hands on your shoulders, massaging and melting away every tensed knot. Yet, you do not relax at all. Loki is too calm, too good to be truth.  
His long fingers travel up to your neck, massaging you slowly and firmly. You fear he might suffocate you or something, but the pressure of his fingers is still good and pleasurable.

"Little one, your neck is so slim", he comments, voice soft and calm - almost like those dirty whispers right before sex. "My fingers close around it completely"

Loki wraps his slender fingers around your neck by behind, not chocking you. But you still feel hard to breathe, antecipating what might never happen. You cannot stop the feeling of helplessness builting inside you. If he decides to suffocate you in this right moment, no one will hear you if you shout out for help.  
Suddenly, he looses his grip and kiss you on the top of your head.

"I have brought you a present", he purrs, charming as always, but there is something dark in his tone too. "Wait here"

You do not dare to move an inch as Loki walks away. You watch his every move throught the mirror. As he aproaches you again, you can see better what he has in his hands. It is a small green box, with a golden strap around it. The little box is placed in front of you as Loki opens it slowly, making sure you can see it.  
Loki's gift to you is a thick collar made of gold. It is gorgeous, all carved with thin lines, forming delicated patterns on the gold. But you do not feel like it is jewelry. Because, once Loki closes it around your neck, you realise how heavy and - a little bit - tight the collar is. It is more a sign that you belong to him than a pampering.

"Do you like it, little?", he asks, kissing you deeply, but quickly on your lips.

"Y-yes", you reply. Of course the collar is gorgeous and every woman you know would kill to have it, yet it bothers you and you would be really pleased if you could remove it. You do not appreciate being in a collar. But you still have no choice but comply. "Thank you"

"Also, there is a few things we must discuss, (y/n), now that you live here in my chamber", Loki says, moving to stad in front of you, sweeping his thumb across your cheekbones. "I spend most of the day out, but when I came to stay here you must not bother me while I am occupied", he pauses and you nod. "From now on, tha door will be unlocked. But do not get too much excited, you will only leave this chamber with my permission. While I am out, you will clean this chamber, keep everything in order, you will not speak to anyone or I will be forced to punish you. We do not want that, do we?"

"No, Loki", you reply, obediently.

"Good girl", he whisper, petting your head. "Anyway, I am receiving a visit of two friends of mine", he says, with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "They are siblings and I trully hope you behave, little one. Or you will regret it"

"I'll b-behave, I swear", you say, desperate. And Loki nods, standing a hand toward you. You take it - what choice do you have? - and let him led you out of his chamber.

******

"She is beautiful, Loki", Hael's brother says, kissing gently your knuckles, when he and Hael finally arrive at the castle.

He is a tall man - even taller than Loki -, with blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and big blue eyes. His name is Hian and all you know about him is that he frightens you. Perhaps because he is Hael's brother.

"Thank you", Loki replies, smirking dangerously.

Hian and Loki keep a friendly conversation while walking in, still having your fingers intertwined with his. Your feel a weird sensation inside your belly, fearing every moment of this dinner with the blonde siblings - like you would call them if you were not in such difficult situation - and Loki. But you tell yourself if you remain quiet and obedient, he will have no reason to get rough with you tonight.   
And, keeping this in mind, you follow the both men to sit down. The place is dark, but still luxurious and rich. The sofas are soft and comfortable, there is a small glass table on the center where lies a thick book.   
You really want to see its cover, but where you and Loki took a seat, you cannot see much. Disappointed, you only sit straight and try to think about something else than where you are.   
You are interrupted, thought, by Hael's entrance. She is stunning in a black velvet, strapless dress and her long blond hair falling across her shoulderblades. You cannot stop yourself from feeling jealous when she hugs Loki tightly, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders and chuckling.  
You remind yourself that you cannot feel jealous. Loki is a monster who you are supposed to hate, to feel disgusted about. Not jealous. But you cannot stop the feeling. You just cannot.  
Then, letting go of Loki, Hael turns to you, you flinch. But stand, when ordered to do so.

"So, this is (y/n)", she says, smiling. Very different from the woman who attacked you in your chamber. But something in those cold blue eyes, you know she hates you. "She is gorgeous, Loki!"

And once the blonde haired woman hugs you too, you have no other choice, but hug her back.   
Sitting back on your places, the raven haired prince talk to the blonde siblings as old friends until the servants call for the lunch.  
Walking beside Loki, looking down and coy, doing your best to well behave. Trying very hard to not get punished. That is when you feel bony fingers wrapping around elbow, and find yourself facing Hael.

"May we speak, dear?", she asks, smilling wide and loosening her hold, but not letting go. You look at Loki, almost begging to him be rude and say no. 

But after all, it is not your lucky day, and, with all the politeness and kindness, he replies: "Of course, m'lady, just be careful. Do not break her"

While you are terrified, they are both laughing. Still smilling widely, Hael leads you to the hallway. And, taking one more look toward the dinning room, she pushes you against a wall, keeping her forearm pressed against your chest and growls:

"I do not think that your beloved prince should know about our last meeting in your chambers. I do not believe that he will be pleased at all. Do you not agree, royal slut?"

You feel an urge in telling her who really is a slut and punch her in the face, but you think about Loki. About how he has been angry and, without any doubt, you do not have intention in making him angrier.

"Yes, I-I agree", you manage to reply, without making her bleed.

Her wicked smile grows wider: "I can see that Loki tamed you very well", her fingers travel to your neck, but not wrapping her hand around it, only touching you necklace. First, you see jealously in her eyes, disappointment, even sadness. But a low, twisted laugh escapes from her throat. "You are even in a collar... pet!, where is your leash?"

"Shoved up to your ass", you shout, feeling your rage building inside you and pushing her away from you.

Instead of slapping you, yelling at you or something to show you how she wants to hurt you, Hael smirk and whispers: "You will pay for it, pet"

Then, as if nothing had hapened, she interwines her arm with yours and lead you to the dinning room. Where Loki and Hian are waiting for you.  
The dinning room is large with a wooden table that seems to go forever, with heavy matching chairs and a banquet in front of you. Chicken, meat, cheese, bread, fruits and all the kinds of food you know and the ones you do not, are in display for you.   
You feel your mouth watering when the stunning smell of the delicious food reaches you. You all sit and are served with fantastic food and, the other two men and woman drink wine. You, water.  
You start to eat slowly, not caring if you are starving. You remember about how to behave on a dinner.   
You try to not focus on the conversation, but something catches your attention.

"How is it going? Life together?", Hian asks, taking a sip from his goblet of wine.

"Oh, this one is brat!", Loki replies, laughing and tugging at your thigh, under the table. You give him a small smile, and, extremely uncomfortable with his hold on you, you try to cross your legs, but he does not allow the movement. "But we are doing good"

"I would love to have a brat in my hands", Hian says, looking at you with desire in his eyes. "Are you interested in selling her, Loki?"

Your eyes widen in surprise and shock. You, desperately, look up at Loki. He will not sell you, will he? He cannot do this to you.   
Loki, on the other hand, seems very interested by the men's offer. Tightening his grip on your thigh, he looks down at you. Your eyes are wide and pleading for him to not consider it. 

"Perhaps I could think about it", he says, clearly enjoying your desperation and smirking devilish at you.

"Well, I would enjoy some company", Hael comments, softly. 

"My little one never had been with a woman before, darling", Loki tells her, chuckling and stroking your cheek. "If you want to try with her, thought, I would like watch"

"Deal", she says, laughing.

Loki chuckles once again and keep eating, releasing you. Swallowing hard, you try to eat. But you lost your appetite.  
This whole story about selling you to Hian and Hael, letting them use you is a nightmare. You want to throw up, thinking about other two people touching you, kissing you, fucking you...  
The water you are drinking catches on your throat, causing you to choke lightly. The three other people in the room only ignore you, minding their own business.   
You are still terrified, wishing you never had talked to Frigga, or even wishing never had left your bed that day when Loki chose you. You just want to go home. But you know the prince will never let you go.  
Swallowing hard again, you see Hian starring at you with those deep blue eyes, he is almost undressing you with his gaze.  
You sigh and touch Loki lightly in the arm, asking for attention.

"Loki", you whisper, desperation building inside you. "Can we... can we talk?"

"Now?", he growls, explicitly annoyed by the interruption.

"Please...", you insist, your voice so low that Loki might not even hear you.

"Excuse us", he says, standing and smiling gently at the blonde siblings. And, not so gently, catches hold of your arm, forcing you to stand and drags you out of the chamber, throught the hallway. Pushing you inside a closed, he enters and close the door. His jaw is clenched and his brows are frowned. You fear what Loki will do against you right now. But, for your relief, he does not get physical - does not touch you or anything else. "What?"

"Please, don't sell me", you swallow your pride and beg, hoping for him to hear you. "I promise I'll behave, just please..."

"Behave now", he cuts you off, harshly. "Be good, little one, and I will see if I am willing to sell you or not"

"No... please, I..."

"You are already in trouble", Loki hiss, stepping forward. "So, get your mouth shut or I will be forced to add more pain to your punishment"

Before you can say something, Loki hiss at you and drags you back to the dinner room. To face Hael, her brother and your owner. Definitely, the worst meeting of your life.


	12. Author's Note

Dear readers, thank you all so much for the support and time spent reading my fanfiction.   
I read all of your lovely comments and tried my best to continue this work. But I couldn't care anymore for the story or the characters. My writing was lazy and I could've done better. For that reason, I found myself incapable of moving this story further.   
However, as I tried to write a 12th chapter for this, another idea came to my mind. I'm still working on it and I'm quite liking it.  
I felt like I should explain why I'm abandoning this to write another Loki fanfiction. You all have been so sweet and kind and I owed you an explanation.  
Again, thank you all very much.  
XOXO

PS.: I desperately need a beta reader, if anyone is interested leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this  
> Comments and kudos are love, please let me know what you think about it


End file.
